


Halloween moon (complete)

by Savannacaredo



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannacaredo/pseuds/Savannacaredo
Summary: Another Halloween now at webs. Harry has promised his friends to do a dc costumes and he drags Peter along.
Relationships: Anya Sofia Corazon/Gwen Stacy, Felicia Hardy/Mary Jane Watson, Parksborn - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Wade same age as Harry an 2 inches taller no scars, black hair with red died tips and gold eyes.


	2. The promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks before Halloween and Harry still hasn’t told people that he promised his friends to do halloween dress up with them.

Halloween decorations were up in the halls making the weds more festival. Harry love Halloween the only time he got to be not Harry Osborn. This year he wasn’t in the mood right now for he had to do the hard part tell his best friend about the promise. Peter wouldn’t be mad he would understand right he could bring him along with him. They could agree to come to webs academy to do the Halloween party. Yay that could work. “Harrrrry,” Peter said as he ran up and hugged Harry. “Um hi you okay we just saw each other a minute ago?”Harry asked, but hugged him back. “Yay I’m fine just happy to see you,” Peter said letting go of Harry. “I don’t know why, but I got a good feeling about Halloween this year,” Peter said . “Yay about that,” Harry started. “Hey Peter,” Alex said. “Hold onto the thought,” as Peter ran up Alex and started to talk to talk to him. Harry sighed Peter was to hyped up to tell him right now. He would tell him later. A week and three days until Halloween,” hey Pete?” Harry asked. “What did you do?” Peter asked. “Nothing I swear I just have to tell you something that relates to the Halloween party,” Harry said. “Hu?” Peter said confused. “So I maybe have promised my other friends that I would do dress up with them as long as they agreed that they would do it where I want it at,” Harry explained. “Okay so can I join?” Peter asked. “Of course you can what’s your favorite dc character?” Harry asked. Peter looked lost,” how the hell do you not know what dc is?”


	3. Dc is better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers are at the party dressed as themselves. Party boring until Harry’s group of friends walk in.

Lame that’s what the party was lame. No one dancing no one having fun. Peter was green lantern he was waiting for Harry. Halloween was really bad this year. Then a puff of smoke filled the building the avengers were on edge then. Harley Queen came in bar behind her shoulder,” oh don’t tell the party’s already old before we got here,” Felicia asked. Suddenly a Harry went down on the rope dressed as robin( this robin has the pa to and drake me color),” hey Pete you look nice.” Peter gawked at him,” Harry? You look wicked cool.” Harry chuckled as he jumped down. Then poison ivy cam in it was MJ and Red Hood who was Wade Wilson. “MJ?” Peter asked. “Peter,” Mj hugging him I didn’t know you were part of the club as well you look nice lantern boy.” “So what did we miss losers?” Felicia asked. “Nothing nothing as happened it’s been a really sucky Halloween,” Peter states. “Let me handle that,” Flash said as he was the Flash as he took aver the dj putting in actual party music. “Hey hey it’s your dj Flash Thompson aka the Flash it’s time to turn this party up,” Flash said. The students cheered as Flash made the party lit. The avengers raised their eyebrows, but joined the party. People were drinking, laughing, talking and dancing. Harry, Felicia, and Wade danced like street dancer doing flips, gymnastics, and Cora graphic dances. They were so in sink Peter could watch them for days.


	4. The tango and feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the fuck does Harry know how to do the tango. And why the fuck is Peter jealous of Felicia and Harry.

“Okay now a certain song that I know Harry and Felicia can 100 percent dance too. So come you two you have to come to the dance you have no choice,” Flash said. “Hold this,” Harry said as he threw his coat on Peter and walked to the dance floor. Wade had Felicia’s bat using it has a leaning cane having his phone out recording. The music started it and it was the fucken tango. It was fast and elegant. How the fuck did Harry know the tango. He want to push Felicia away from Harry. Was he jealous no he and Harry were only friends best friends nothing more. He admired Harry costume the way he swayed to the moves of the dance. Oh no Peter liked Harry. Oh what was he going to do. The dance was done and people clapped. Harry went up to Peter with a wide smile Harry was happy of Harry was happy so was he. “You okay Peter?” Peter shocked his head and smiled,” I’m fine.” Harry knew something was wrong, but didn’t know what.


	5. Going home with nobody noticing well except Mj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter doesn’t feel good. Halloween was turning fun and he’s not in the mood so he just leave like anyone would care.

Peter left he felt unwanted so he left he wanted to throw up and his feelings weren’t helping. He started to walk on the side walk when,” hey Peter you leaving with a goodbye,” MJ said. “Sorry not feeling well didn’t think anyone would notice,” Peter said. “What’s wrong Harry said this is your favorite holiday?” MJ asked. “Just not in the mood this year,” Peter said. MJ looked him up and down and got a big smile on her face,” you like him don’t yay?” Peter turned red,” no I don’t thats crazy he’s my best friend.” “So Anya and Gwen are best friends plus girlfriends,” Mj states. “It’s complicated,” Peter said. MJ smiles taking Peter’s hand,” hey whatever you chose I support you on it.” “But what about you?” Peter asked. “I guess I could hook up with Felicia she my type of party girl and see what goes from there,” MJ half joking. Peter laughed,” well I’ll think about it see you later MJ.” Once MJ got in Harry stopped her,” is Peter okay?” “Yay he’s just not feeling well,” Mj said. Harry was worried about him and Mj could tell,” go after him.” Harry smiled,” thanks Mj your the best,” as he ran after Peter.


	6. Spending the nights at Harry’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter just want to go home and sleep, but want to stay with Harry so slumber party.

“Pete wait up,” Harry said running up to him. “Harry?” Peter asked confused. “Mj told me you weren’t feeling well and I got worried ,” Harry said walking with Peter. Peter smiled,” yay just want to go home and get some sleep.” “Then I’ll walk you to your house,” Harry said. They walked in silence enjoying each other company Peter kept stealing glances at Harry. Harry was still wearing his domino mask so it hid his beautiful gray eyes. They got to Peter’s house,” actually let me get some spare clothes and let’s just do a sleep over at your house finish this Halloween night with some fun,” Peter said running in grabbing some extra clothes. He texted May telling her he would be spending the night at Harry’s. They got to his room Harry went to change to his pj they were black sweats and a gray long sleeve night shirt his hair was a mess he was sexy. Peter blushed Harry noticed,” enjoying the view?” Peter turned red,” just that you so natural.” “Sorry that sounded so weird just you always had a style to you, but now your just normal.” Harry blushes,” thanks as he sat down on the bed with Peter turning on some tv watch Movie while eating popcorn. Soon Peter’s eyes were getting heavy he fell he started to drift off he rest his head on Harry’s shoulder since Harry didn’t seem to care his head just stayed where it was.


	7. Laying down and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts getting tired and lays down.  
> Peter can’t bottle up his emotion anymore.  
> :)

Harry yawned he put the popcorn to the nightstand? “Hey Pete let me lay down.” Peter moved his head off Harry shoulder allowing Harry to lay on his back. Peter also laid down on his side facing Harry he wanted to see if this would work he wanted it to work. He scooted closer to Harry so that his head was on his should and their bodies were pressed up against each other. Harry turned his head towards Peter noses inches apart. The air was thick as they stared into each other eyes. “Why the hell do you have to be so god damn hot,” Peter asked. “Never took myself to be attractive, but thanks for the compliment?” Harry said. “Can I can I ?” Peter stuttered his brain couldn’t produce words as his mouth closed in on Harry’s. Harry kisses back it was soft and gentle. They soon pulled apart this time Harry is now on his side,” why haven’t we done this before?” Harry asked. “I have no idea,” Peter said. Harry kisses Peter again getting on top of him making he kissed more rough and wanted. Peter’s hands went through Harry’s hair grabbing stands of it and pulling on it. Harry pulled away from the kiss so that they could breathe. Harry slid off of Peter laying beside him again as they cuddled with each other enjoying each-other warmth before they drift off to sleep.


End file.
